


Five Birthday Parties Lizzie Attends During Her First Year on Earth

by adventurepants



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Birthdays, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurepants/pseuds/adventurepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's daddy says he doesn't want a party for his birthday, but Aunt Charlotte insists.  “Just a low-key affair, I promise.  A dinner party, just our nearest and dearest, and I suppose Vala, as well.  And do try not to dress like a hobo, Jonathan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Birthday Parties Lizzie Attends During Her First Year on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingasaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/gifts).



1.

Lizzie is shy when she starts school, but not standoffish, and the children in her class who are outgoing enough to approach the new kid make friends with her easily. Children play much the same on any planet, and her new classmates, who think she's just moved to Colorado from Canada, accept her readily.

One of her favorite friends is a little girl named Alexis. (Not her _best_ friend, as Lizzie is quick to insist that her _best_ friends are Sam and Jack—who are not Mommy and Daddy yet, though she's starting to think of them that way—and Aunt Janet and Aunt Charlotte and Cassie and Uncle Daniel and—that's as far as she gets before Jack cuts her off with an “all right, all right,” and scoops her up into his arms and tells her he's just glad she's making friends at school.)

Alexis has a birthday party about two months after Lizzie starts kindergarten, and all the girls in their class are invited. Lizzie is a flurry of excitement on the morning of the event—her first Earth party! She had been to birthday parties before, and even had her own, but sometimes it's hard to remember things from her old life.

“That's normal,” Sam tells her as she brushes Lizzie's hair and fastens it in bouncy pigtails with sparkly purple ponytail holders (a gift from Aunt Vala.) “We forget a lot of things when we're young. But we can talk about what you do remember anytime you want.”

Lizzie wants to talk about how sometimes she can't remember her parents' voices or what they smelled like, but she can't quite find the words for it, so when her hair is done she just turns around and tucks her body into Sam's and doesn't say anything.

Sam holds her tight and says “I know. I know, honey,” and it makes her feel better, the way it does when she wakes up scared at night and has to wake up Sam and Jack too. (They're never mad, even though Jack really likes sleeping—that's how she knows they really, really love her a lot.)

The birthday party is not so different than what she remembers from before. There are cupcakes with pink icing and balloons everywhere and a table full of presents. (Lizzie picked out a Barbie doll for her friend, even though Sam wanted to get something educational. “The kid's turning six, Sam, let's get her something she'll like,” Jack had said, and Lizzie nodded emphatically. Sam relented, but only after explaining to Lizzie that Barbie was just a doll and didn't in any way represent what real women should look like, and that Lizzie shouldn't hold herself to those kinds of impossible standards.)

Lizzie spends a couple of wonderful hours running around with her friends, making up games and learning new ones that from the sound of it she should know already. She has to explain to Alexis that they didn't have Pin the Tail on the Donkey in Canada, and asks how the donkey lost his tail in the first place, and if it hurt, and if it was a good idea to stick it back on with a pin because wouldn't that hurt even more?

Alexis giggles and holds out one of the tails. “It's just velcro, see? My mom says if we used real pins we'd all stick ourselves and then everybody would cry and it wouldn't be a good party.”

Lizzie's still a little confused, but she's glad, at least, that they're not hurting the poor donkey.

She's pretty sure it's the best party she's ever been to, and it sounds like they're going to get to eat the cupcakes soon, but then one of the balloons pops and Lizzie is under the present table in a flash, shaking and hiding her face in her hands.

Alexis ducks her head under the tablecloth a couple of minutes later. “Whatcha doin' under here? Hide and seek is over, remember?” She laughs and Lizzie peeks out from behind her hands.

“I don't like loud noises.” She's trying very hard not to cry, but it was too loud and too sudden and it makes her remember the bombs on her old planet.

Alexis climbs under the table and huddles next to Lizzie. “The balloon? It's okay. I don't like that sound either but it won't hurt you.”

Lizzie doesn't answer right away, so Alexis asks, gently, “Do you wanna come out and have cupcakes?”

Lizzie shakes her head. “Not yet.”

“We'll stay here then. Like a fort! You wanna make it our fort?” Alexis looks happy and hopeful, and Lizzie is under a table at her friend's house again, not crouched in a corner while her whole world collapses around her.

“Okay,” she agrees, and Alexis grabs her hand.

“Good! We'll be safe in our secret fort. We can get cupcakes whenever you want.”

*

2.

It's not really a _birthday_ party, Jack explains. It's the Stargate Program's anniversary, not its birthday, but it sounds like a birthday party to Lizzie, especially since there's going to be cake. It also sounds like it might be a boring party for grown ups. But he and Mommy have to go, he tells her, because they're both kind of a big deal there and it would be rude if they didn't show up. And Lizzie has to go because literally everyone in the world they'd trust to babysit her is going to be there. Except Cassie, who has a date. And her grandpa, who's on another planet.

Lizzie tries not to complain—she likes that her parents are heroes.

(“Not heroes, Jack,” Sam says. “Don't give her the wrong idea.”

“Yes, heroes,” he answers. “You don't save the world as many times as we have and not get to call yourself a hero, sometimes. If it comes up in conversation.”

Lizzie watches her mommy's mouth turn up just a little, the way she does when she thinks Daddy's being funny but doesn't want to admit it, and thinks that they must be heroes, because they made her safe again.)

But it is a boring, grown-up party, like she thought. General Landry makes a speech that feels like it lasts forever. She tries to listen at first, while he talks about bravery and progress and opening up new worlds, but she ends up tugging on her mother's sleeve until she bends down and asks “What is it, Lizzie?”

“When do we get cake?”

Sam grins and leans her forehead against Lizzie's, and when she stands up again she picks Lizzie up and balances her on her hip. “Soon, I hope.”

General Landry is talking about the first team through the Gate, now, and how their courage in the face of the unknown has made them heroes in the eyes of everyone present tonight. Jack places his hand at the small of Sam's back, and though they don't say anything, Lizzie gets the feeling that they know what each other are thinking, anyway. She puts her head down on Sam's shoulder and feels very, very lucky.

The party gets a little better after that. They get to eat the cake, finally, and Jack gets them pieces from the edge so they get extra icing. There's champagne, which looks bubbly and exciting, but Lizzie's not allowed to have any. Jack holds a glass out to Sam, who hesitates.

“With our daughter here?”

“I'm not suggesting we get trashed,” he says. “Just one. Come on, it's not like you're Daniel.”

Lizzie doesn't know what that means at first, but then Uncle Daniel is coming towards them with Aunt Vala close by his side.

“Sam! Jack! Lizzie!” he says and leans in to give Sam a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Hi, Daniel.”

“How many have you had, buddy?” Jack asks as he and Sam share another silent look.

“Oh, who's counting?” Daniel smiles widely and then downs the rest of his nearly empty drink.

“Two,” Vala says. “Honestly, every time it's like he's never had a drink before. It's fascinating.” She hands him the full glass she'd been carrying, but grabs it back almost immediately as he sways and throws his arms around Jack, who pats his back carefully.

“Can you believe it's been ten years?” Daniel says as Jack extracts himself from the hug and takes two steps back. “They should play music! I can go get some, I have some great stuff in my office--”

“No!” Vala cuts him off. “No, no, it's all right. Just drink this.” She hands him the champagne again.

“Thanks, babe.”

Lizzie tilts her head as she watches her uncle, and wonders just what's _in_ that stuff.

“Is that really such a good idea, Vala?” Sam asks, nodding at the fresh drink.

“I'm trying to build his tolerance,” Vala says, and pats his arm fondly. “Don't worry, I'll be with him all night. What could happen?”

It's the first time Lizzie sees her Uncle Daniel throw up.

She has a funny feeling it won't be the last time.

*

3.

Lizzie's daddy says he doesn't want a party for his birthday, but Aunt Charlotte insists. “Just a low-key affair, I promise. A dinner party, just our nearest and dearest, and I suppose Vala, as well. And do try not to dress like a hobo, Jonathan.”

Charlotte _lives_ for a dinner party, and spends the next week calling Sam at all hours of the day to go over menu revisions and whether or not they should have a seating chart. Sam is far from being a culinary master, but all Charlotte really wants is someone to listen to her chatter when Janet's unavailable, and Sam is a patient friend (and can usually listen with one ear while she continues whatever she'd been working on before her phone rang.)

Lizzie thinks it sounds like fun. She likes when Aunt Charlotte cooks for them, and she's pretty sure that if it's only people she likes and no speeches, it'll be better than the last grown up party she had to go to.

Jack finds her in her room the afternoon before the dinner, having a tea party with her stuffed animals. “Come have tea, Daddy!” she says. “Mr. Bear says there's room for one more.”

Jack sits down on the edge of Lizzie's bed and gamely takes the tiny pink teacup and plate of invisible cookies she offers him. “So I guess we have to go to this dinner thing tonight, huh.”

Lizzie puts her teacup down and shares a look of concern with Mr. Bear. “Don't you want to? It's your birthday!”

Jack shrugs. “I just don't think we need to make a big fuss about it.”

Lizzie takes a thoughtful sip of invisible tea. “Is it 'cause you think you're old?”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “Do you think I'm old?”

“Aunt Charlotte says you're positively elderly,” she says, and giggles, but then tilts her head and furrows her little brow and really thinks about it. “You're older than... my other daddy.” She hesitates, because she's felt a little weird thinking about her first parents ever since she started calling Sam and Jack Mommy and Daddy. She's not replacing them or forgetting them, she knows, but somehow they feel farther away, now. She reaches for Mr. Bear and worries one of his ears between her fingers.

Jack seems to understand. “Come here, Liz,” he says, and she gets up off the floor and climbs into his lap.

“I don't think you're old,” she says against his chest.

“Thanks,” he says, and kisses the top of her head. “I appreciate that.”

They arrive early to the Fraisers' house so Sam can look at Cassie's physics homework, and Jack disappears quickly with Teal'c, who has also shown up ahead of schedule, for “guy time.” Lizzie sits on a stool at the island in her aunts' large kitchen and watches them finish cooking.

They seem to move in sync with each other, Janet handing Charlotte things without having to be asked, hands brushing gently against arms as they pass each other. Lizzie likes knowing people are a family just by watching them.

“Are we going to have cake?” Lizzie asks.

Janet puts a bowl down on the island and runs her hand over Lizzie's hair. “Of course, sweetheart. You don't think we'd have a party for your father and not have cake, do you? No candles, though. Charlotte says it would be gauche.”

Lizzie doesn't know what that word means, but she's known Charlotte long enough now to guess. She wonders how big a cake would need to be to fit enough candles for her dad, and then looks at Janet seriously. “I think he's worried about being old.”

Janet smiles. “Oh, that happens to most of us as we age,” she says. “I wouldn't worry about it unless he comes home with a fancy car he can't afford.”

“He's older than Mommy, right?” Lizzie asks.

“Quite a bit older,” Charlotte says from across the room as she takes something out of the oven.

“Charlotte,” Janet says, scolding gently. She looks back at Lizzie. “Yes, he's a little older than your mom. But that's not really important, right? It doesn't matter so much what kind of people make up a family, just that they love each other.”

Lizzie nods and wonders how Aunt Janet got so smart.

Dinner is delicious, and Charlotte brings out the cake afterwards, setting it on the table before moving to stand behind Jack, one hand on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday to Jonathan,” she says, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “Who is not too old. Just yet.”

*

4.

Vala is very coy about her age, but not the date of her birth. She makes sure that everyone knows it's coming up, and goes so far as to insist that Daniel throw her a surprise party. She'll pretend to be surprised, she promises.

“It'll be a grown up party. I'm afraid your mummy and daddy wouldn't like it if you came,” she tells Lizzie, frowning and truly remorseful. “But we'll have our own party. A royal tea party, just you and me.”

Lizzie and Vala are close. They are survivors—both misplaced aliens, both carrying painful memories. And Vala doesn't talk to Lizzie like like she's a baby, which Lizzie likes very much.

Several days before her birthday, Vala receives a gunshot wound to her left arm “in a daring escape from rather unsavory circumstances.”

“She's all right,” Sam promises when she delivers the news to Lizzie. “No major problems, she'll make a full recovery. I think she's more upset about canceling her birthday party than anything else.”

Lizzie fidgets and holds her mother's hand and makes Sam tell her again that Aunt Vala is going to be just fine. She's being released from the infirmary and is going to stay at Uncle Daniel's house while she recuperates.

“Then we can still have our special party!” Lizzie says, releasing Sam's hand and jumping up excitedly. “Our royal tea party.”

“Oh, honey, I don't know, Aunt Vala needs to rest.”

Lizzie's shoulders fall and she pleads, in a tiny voice, “Will you ask?”

Sam bites her lip and cups Lizzie's face with one hand. “Of course, baby. We'll ask.”

Lizzie hovers at her mother's elbow while she's on the phone with Daniel. “All right,” Sam says. “I'll tell her.” She hangs up the phone.

“What did he say, what did he say!” Lizzie demands, bouncing on the balls of her feet in the kitchen.

“He says she wouldn't dare miss it. He'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon.”

*

“Your face is scruffy today, Uncle Daniel,” Lizzie says in the car on the way over.

“I know,” he says. “You'll have to be gentle, okay, no jumping on the bed or anything.”

“Does she have to stay in bed?” Lizzie asks, worrying again. “Mommy said it wasn't too bad.”

“She doesn't _have_ to, but she's milking it.” Off her confused look, he adds, “Taking advantage of the situation. Ordinarily I wouldn't play into it, but it's her birthday, and... anyway. That's why I'm scruffy. She's been keeping me busy.”

Lizzie giggles. She's pretty sure he would take care of Aunt Vala even if it wasn't her birthday.

Vala is propped up in bed with about a thousand pillows, left arm in a sling. Daniel's only television has been moved into the bedroom, and the All My Children theme song is playing as Daniel tells Lizzie he'll be in his study if they need anything.

Vala reaches out with her good arm. “Come sit with me, Elizabeth.”

Lizzie climbs delicately onto the bed and sits on her knees as she unzips her Disney Princess backpack. “I brought the tiaras,” she says, procuring them from inside the bag. “And the teacups and pink cookies.”

She pulls out the cups and the container of cookies and sets them on the bedside table before placing one of the tiaras atop Vala's head. “Perfect,” Vala says.

Lizzie puts on her own tiara and snuggles up against Vala's right side. “Does your arm hurt?”

“Oh, not so much right now. There's this lovely medicine they give you at the infirmary called morphine, and you can't take it home with you but there's another one called vicodin that's almost as nice. It does make me tired, though. A bit swimmy-headed.”

“I'm sorry your birthday got ruined,” Lizzie says. Her tiara slips to the side a bit and Vala adjusts it for her carefully.

Vala smiles and pats Lizzie's knee. “Oh, I wouldn't say it's ruined. Having Daniel wait on me day and night is almost as good as any party would have been. And,” she adds, reaching up to tap Lizzie's nose, “I still get to have our special party, and that's nothing to look down one's nose at, is it?”

“Our party's the best,” Lizzie agrees. “But I'm still sorry you got hurt.”

“Don't worry about me, darling. I've been in much worse shape than this. And I think I'm very lucky, this year.”

“You do?”

Vala nods. “We both are. We've found this family to be part of, haven't we? We've found a home. Now. Let's have those cookies while we see what Erica Kane is up to today, shall we?”

Lizzie grabs the container of cookies and opens it, feeling very lucky indeed.

*

5.

Lizzie turns six in the springtime, after all the snow has melted and plants finally begin to turn green again. Jack and Sam ask her if she'd like a party and she says that she would, but if she has a party with her friends from school, can all her aunts and uncles come too?

“I'm sure they would love to come,” Sam assures her.

“Even if it's a kids' party?” Lizzie asks, suddenly concerned.

Jack ruffles her hair. “Well, you're not just any kid.”

Her parents have that look on their faces like when they're proud of her, but she doesn't know why. She hasn't done anything this time except get older.

SG-1 is off-world in the days leading up to Lizzie's birthday, and it starts to look like they might not be home in time for her party. They're not in danger, they've been in contact with the SGC regularly, it's just that it's taking longer to reach a diplomatic agreement with P3X-297 than they'd anticipated.

When Sam comes home the evening before the party and delivers the news that they're still not back yet, Lizzie puts on a brave face. It's not their fault, she knows. But Sam can tell that she's disappointed, and wraps her up in a hug as she promises, “They'd be here if they could.”

The next day, it's Cam who calls the house. Sam answers the phone and smiles, holding it out to Lizzie. “It's for you.”

“Hey, Princess,” he says when Lizzie takes the phone. “Happy birthday.”

“Uncle Cam!” she squeals, jumping up and down and almost dropping the phone. “You're back!”

“Ow, ow, ow. You know, you're pretty loud for such a little girl,” he says, but he just sounds happy.

“I'm not little. I'm six!” she declares proudly. “Are you coming to my party?”

“Are you kidding? Nothing in the galaxy could keep me away.”

*

Teal'c shows up to the party with the best present of the day: a mini staff weapon.

“Not that I don't think it's a very nice gesture,” Jack says. “But do you think a weapon is really such a good idea for my six-year-old?”

Teal'c arches an eyebrow. “I assure you it is harmless, O'Neill. Also, it is pink, and unlikely to be mistaken for a legitimate weapon.”

“I love it,” Lizzie says, throwing her arms around him. “It's my best present.”

Teal'c places his large hand on her back. “I am glad you are pleased, Elizabeth.”

*

Sam has never run a children's birthday party before, but she does a pretty good job of it. She gets princess decorations, pink and lavender balloons and streamers, and plates and cups with castles and crowns on them. She strikes a good balance between letting the kids run free and having structured game time, and even Charlotte has to admit that Sam pulled off a lovely event.

“I should never have doubted you, Samantha,” she says, as Lizzie rushes into the kitchen, where Charlotte has taken it upon herself to determine the most aesthetically pleasing way to arrange six candles on the cake.

“Thank you. I think,” Sam answers, as Lizzie, breathless with excitement and draped in a surplus of sparkly plastic jewelry, tugs on her arm.

“Mama! Is it almost time for cake?”

“Almost. Just as soon as your Aunt Charlotte finishes fussing with the candles. Are you having fun?”

Lizzie nods vigorously. “The most fun! But now I'm hungry.” She stands on her toes to peer over the edge of the counter.

Cam pokes his head in the doorway, then, wearing one of the purple party hats that Sam had gotten for the younger guests. “Hey, are we having cake anytime soon? The natives are getting restless.”

Charlotte places the last candle on the cake and strikes a match dramatically. “Honestly, Cameron, you're as bad as the children. Yes, it's time.”

Sam carries the cake out to the party. As the candles flicker brightly, Jack says to his daughter, “Okay, it's time to make a wish. But be careful. You can't tell us what it is, or it won't come true. And you have to be really sure, because you only get one shot.”

Lizzie thinks for a moment, trying to decide how best to use her one wish. Daddy keeps saying she can't have a pony, but if it was her _birthday wish,_ would he have to say yes?

“Also, you probably shouldn't take too long, because the candles will melt and your cake will get waxy,” Jack says.

“Okay,” Lizzie says, and closes her eyes. _I wish that everything will always be this good, and that I'll always have my family with me and we'll always be happy together._ She draws in a deep breath, but then turns around and puffs it out, looking up at her parents. “Will you help?”

They smile at her, the warmth in their faces so clear that she feels like the most loved little girl in the world. She turns back around, and the three of them lean over the cake to blow out the candles together.


End file.
